


Caught

by shoemaster



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, Other, Porn, Threesome, stop drop porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome alley sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stop_drop_porn prompt: threesome in February 2007 Thanks to Etben and Kalpurna

Fraser froze when Ray's friend from inside the bar caught his eye. Caught him staring as Ray's hands skimmed her body, teasing at the hem of her skirt while his face was buried in her neck.

He wished he had his Stetson.

Fraser flushed; at least _Ray_ hadn't seen him standing entranced at the mouth of the alley by the sight of his partner engaged in such intimate acts, but he would lift his head soon and catch Fraser in his rudeness.

He could see her lips move against Ray's ear, but couldn't hear the words they formed over the groan they elicited from Ray. He wasn't sure he wanted to. Then she smiled at him slowly, demonstrating why she had taken Ray's fancy, and motioned with her head.

Fraser didn't understand.

Then she released Ray's shirt from her fist and extended her arm toward Fraser, and one long finger tipped in purple nail polish beckoned him closer.

The invitation was undeniable. _They_ were undeniable.

He wanted to stop, to wait, to make sure that this was all right with Ray. The woman, good lord, he didn't even know her _name_, wanted him there, but Ray… Fraser wished that he could see his face. But as he was now, pressed up behind him, it was impossible to tell.

When she pulled him forward, Ray was trapped between them. Fraser thought they had been close before but now every inch of his front was flush with Ray's back, and when he kissed her, her lips parted easily and her mouth was hot and sweet with the taste of alcohol and grenadine. The scrape of Ray's stubble against cheek and neck made him shiver; it'd been too long since he last felt that while engaged in a kiss.

He broke the kiss with the young woman, and she turned her attention to Ray's mouth. Fraser was at a loss, but only for a moment. He turned his head, letting his mouth hover over the pulse in Ray's neck. It was warm and enticing, calling Fraser's tongue from his mouth to trace the edge of it. Goosebumps spread out from underneath the coarse hair on Ray's jaw back to the clean line of last week's hair cut.

She was speaking now, from the other side of Ray's face. "God he's hot, isn't he?"

Fraser could only assume that she was talking to him, and hummed his assent against Ray's skin, only barely hearing Ray's agreement as well.

_Oh._ Well, perhaps Fraser wasn't the interloper he thought he was. He was, in fact, intruding on the two of them, but neither seemed to mind. It should have been obvious, when Ray didn't force him away from the start but this -- this was a heady piece of knowledge.

Emboldened, he reached out an arm and settled one hand on the wide strip of soft skin between the woman's skirt and blouse. The other hand, which had been sitting rather impotently on Ray's waist, began moving south, two fingers sliding into the waistband of his jeans. It was a tight fit. Ray's jeans were always a point of distraction, but now -- the fabric gave way as a pair of small deft hands unbuttoned the front. Fraser squeezed her hip in approval, one thumb brushing down the shadow of her hipbone, and she winked back over Ray's shoulder.

Fraser's hand was free to move unrestricted into Ray's trousers and into the dark boxers. He hesitated before wrapping his hand around Ray's erection. It was hard and hot in his hand, and Fraser squeezed experimentally, gently at first, then with more pressure. Ray's head fell back onto Fraser's shoulder with a moan, giving Fraser a view down the line of his chest. He could only see hints of Ray's penis through the gap created by his hand, and oh, how he longed to see more.

The woman's eyes were wide and dark, watching the two of them together, and she fumbled to pull Ray's boxers all the way down. Once Ray was fully exposed, her hand joined Fraser's.

"No, wait. Stop," Ray sighed, his hips jerking into their hands. "I gotta...gotta."

Fraser pulled back, reluctantly, as did the woman in front of Ray. "I want you to fuck me, and I want him to watch."

She was a very forward woman, and Fraser greatly admired her for it.

"Fraser." Ray's voice was rough and Fraser wanted him to say his name like that every day. "Condom. Back pocket."

Yes, of course. Fraser had to take a step back, unfortunately, before he could slide his hand into Ray's back pocket. It was a tight fit, but Fraser couldn't imagine himself minding, under any circumstances. He took the opportunity to palm Ray's ass briefly before his fingers found purchase on the foil packet.

"Put it on him," the woman said, her breaths coming in gasps as Ray's hands manipulated her undergarments down to her knees.

Fraser looked to Ray, who grinned at him and seemed to shift his hips forward, so that his erection stood out even more blatantly. Fraser took a deep breath and stepped around. Right then. Ever so slowly he unrolled the condom onto Ray. When he was fully covered he took a step back, only to have Ray wrap a hand around his neck and pull him back into a hot wet kiss. Fraser could taste their female companion, as well as the beer Ray had been drinking, and the gum from the car ride over. Ray broke it off and left Fraser standing dazed.

She wrapped her arms around Ray's shoulder and slid one leg around his waist, bracing herself between him and the grey brick wall. Ray thrust into her in one long stroke, and the keening noise in her throat made Fraser's breath hitch. He was painfully hard inside his jeans, but it was an afterthought compared to the sight of Ray sliding in and out of her. On an impulse he reached out, trailing his fingers through her pubic hair before finding her clitoris. He pressed softly, drawing another moan from her, and increased the pressure, moving in small circles, his finger brushing against Ray's cock on every down stroke.

"Oh, Jesus," Ray grunted, and began thrusting faster. Fraser, too, began to stroke more quickly as the woman began panting harder and harder, her breath hot against his ear. She came with a groan, her back arching off of the brick wall and her purple fingernails digging into Ray's t-shirt.

Ray finished with another handful of sharp thrusts, before falling forward against her, Fraser's arm trapped between them.

"Christ," Ray said breathlessly after a moment of quiet. He looked up and met Fraser's eye before they dropped to his crotch. "Fraser, you -- you're not even."

"I -- I forgot."

"What do you say we give you a hand?" she murmured from behind him, nipping his ear before sliding away from the wall and pushing Fraser back in her place.

It was Ray who unbuckled Fraser's belt and lowered his zipper, _finally_ releasing Fraser's erection, while she drew her panties back in place, but it was she who dropped into a crouch in the alley, her mouth that wrapped around his cock.

The tight heat was almost too much, and Fraser's head fell back against the wall as her tongue fitted itself along the bottom of his shaft. It was magnificent, even more so when he reached out blindly and took Ray's hand in his. Her mouth lifted away, just for a moment, and the night air felt cool against the saliva on his skin. He might've whimpered, but the mouth returned and Fraser couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into it.

He squeezed Ray's hand and reached with the other to tangle it in her hair, but in the space above her mouth, there were no soft locks, instead short spikes. Oh good lord. Fraser's hand gripped the hair fiercely, and thrust again.

"I --_Ray_."

And he was coming in Ray's mouth. He wanted to look down, wanted to see, but the waves of his orgasm left him limp against the wall. Ray let him fall from his mouth softly, before carefully tucking him away. By the time his belt was refastened Fraser's eyes were operational again.

They were alone in the alley.

"Where did she go?" he asked, hoarsely.

"She had to go," Ray said, smiling softly at him. He stood, knees popping, and took Fraser's hand in his again. "Come on, I'm taking you home."


End file.
